


V

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Arson, Gen, Pyromania, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The fifth in a series of 55 word stories.





	V

_He thinks your pyromania is the only intriguing thing about you._

_Tension and release, creation to destruction._

_**“Fire is an all-in-one.”** _

_He loves to hear you talk like that, says it’s too pretty for you._

_Who knows what he means, but he still takes your hand and places it, making it grip the lighter harder._


End file.
